BF 1 Campers (All Three Classes)
~Basically, BF Campers are people who stay in one BF so that the Faction will win that BF, or to get fame and stars. BF 1 is a battle that is really easily won when you have several BF Campers. This is the guide to success~ BF Camping in General Bf Camping is a very amazing job because it allows the other members of your faction to get a 20% exp boost. Personally, I think that that is the greatest reward. You also get the best armor and weapons in your level because you have a very long time to find what you need. You get rich, and another perk is fame. You get so much fame. There is a BF 1 Camper that I know on Siras Turtlez that has a Fighter Rank. These are just SOME of the things that BF campers can be proud of. The First Thing That You Are Going to Do is Pick Your Class: Some very important things include: What are you attempting to do? *For Warriors, are you: Trying to deal the most damage as possible? Tank all the damage for your bf mates? or do a combo of both? *For Rangers, are you: Trying to kill enemies really fast? Trying to assist your warrior in killing them? *For Mages, are you: Trying to heal and shield you teammates? Trying to assist your warriors and rangers get the kill? Trying to deal lots of damage? These will all affect how you build your class and how you play your class. EX a warrior that is very tanky will obviously be building on lots of armor and lots of health. Or a ranger who is focused on solid damage would be focused on highest rate of fire. Warriors: Pros and Cons PROS: *Heavy amounts of armor *Amazing at leading the charge *Good dmg output *Good At killing everything *Main Spearhead in an attack CONS: *Have to get close ( easy ganging ) *Not good unless you have a locked mage *Slow DPS Rangers: Pros and Cons PROS: *Highest DPS ( damage per second) *Medium armor *Follow up the warriors *Do much of the damage output of all three classes CONS: *Lower armor that warriors *If you have a warrior focused on you, you're screwed *Bad close quarter combat Mages: Pros and Cons PROS: *Awesome skills *Heavy damage because of total different style of attacking; misses would be resist, etc. *Can heal themselves and others Cons: *SUPER LOW ARMOR *They will usually try and kill you first *Stay Behind Everything *If a warrior focuses you, you're screwed as well, unless you shield and use freezing trap. *Watch out for the rangers and their high DPS!! They are most dangerous to you. After you have picked your class, there will be these things called Skill points: Skill Points Explained: Basically, skill points serve as a permanent boost to how your character attacks. For example, if I took several points in Dexterity in a Ranger, his shots would be much faster than if I didn't. There are skill point distributors like this and others who like me like to have a hybrid of the two. Warriors: *STR: This increases the strength of your hits, so that you do more dmg on hit. Definitely take AT LEAST 3 points. *CON: This increases your health. Really important if you want to be a tank. *DEX: For Evasion. Take only a bit. *DONT TAKE POINTS IN ANYTHING ELSE. AT ALL!!!!!! Rangers: *DEX: Increases Rate of Fire, a deadly ally for a ranger. This also well...makes your enemies die faster. Amazing. *CON: Exact same concept as a warr CON, it just increases health. *DONT TAKE ANY POINTS IN ANYTHING ELSE Mages: *WIS: Affects your mana amount, and how fast you regen mana. Definitely Important. *INT: Affects how much damage you output. Definitely important. *CON: Increases Health. This is the only class that this is NOT recommended. *NO POINTS IN ANYTHING ELSE Warrior Skills: Lvl 2: Wild Swing I (Main Damage Output) Lvl 3: Wild Swing II (Main Damage Output) Lvl 4: WIld Swing III (Main Damage Output) Lvl 5: Hemorrhage I (Good Long Distance Att) Good for killing mages Wildcharge.png|Wild Charge Wild Swing.png|Wild Swing Bull Rush Skill.png|Bull Rush Hemo.png|Hemmoragh Parry.png|Parry CounterAttack.png|CounterAttack Lvl 6: Drowsiness (Slows down your enemy) Lvl 7: Parry I ( Good Blocks) Lvl 8: Counterattack (when you block and attack, use this) Lvl 9: Save (At level 10 take either BR II or WS IV) Lvl 10: Bull Rush (Amazing Skill which allows you to either retreat or run head on into battle) Lvl 11: Wild Charge (Initiate Attacks) THESE ARE BASE SKILLS Attempt to buy Bull Rush II or III if you are rich... What I like to do is just buy every single skill book, take all the points and basically buy Oblivion Potions if needed to change up your skills. Ranger Skills Lvl 2: Double Shot I (Main Damage Tool) Lvl 3: Double Shot II (Main Damage Tool) Double Shot.png|Double Shot Impact Shot.png|Impact Shot Ensnare Skill.png|Ensnare Weakness.png|Weakness Thorns.png|Thorns Concentrate.png|Concentrate Lvl 4: Double Shot III (Main Damage Tool) Lvl 5: Thorns I (Good for a slight amount of Extra Damage) Lvl 6: Concentrate I (Slight Addition to Damage, not significant) Lvl 7: Thorns II (Again, extra damage) Lvl 8: Save, Concentrate II, or Thorns II Lvl 9: Save (At level 10 take Weakness II or if you are rich as crazy take IMP II) Lvl 10: Impact Shot I (Amazing Skill, would recommend getting II if you are super rich and lucky) Lvl 11: Ensnare or Weakness (Ensnare is amazing because it allows you to track down your enemies, while weakness lowers armor, and a lower of armor could potentially make the difference in a game. THESE ARE BASE SKILLS AGAIN Again, if you are very rich, buy Double Shot IV, or Impact Shot II and III, these are recommended because they give SUCH an edge against your opponent. If you are battling against really tanky opponents, you want to have more weakness as their armor is a heavy role in how tanky they are. Mage Skills The Support Mage: Lvl 2: Flame Shock I (This is your best dmg output for your lvl, I'd recommended max first) Lvl 3: Flame Shock II (Exact Same Thing) Lvl 4: Flame Shock III (Exact Same Thing) Lvl 5: Light Healing I (When you are playing as a support mage, you heal ALL day long) Lvl 6: Light Healing II (An increase in heal increments) Lvl 7: Light Healing III (Another Increase in Heal Increments) Lvl 8: Shield I (This is another one of a mages very important skills, this blocks dmg so that they don't take that alloted amount of dmg. For example, if a warrior does 13 dmg to another warrior, if you put a shield on your warrior for lets say 40 dmg, when the warrior hits your warrior, they won't take dmg until that shield has been worn off) Lvl 9: Shield II (Stronger Shield) Lvl 10: Shield III (Even Stronger Shield) Lvl 11: Freezing Trap I (This move is for the players who kite, running back and forth attacking like rangers, this freezes them in place so you can either flame shock them, or have a fellow warrior take care of them. This skill is also amazing for running enemies) Flameshock.png|Flame Shock Shielded.png|Shield Healingwave.png|Heal Iceprison.png|Ice Prison The Attacking Mage: Lvl 2: Flame Shock I (Obvious) Lvl 3: Flame Shock II (Obvious) Lvl 4: Flame Shock III (Obvious) Lvl 5: Light Healing I (Only for early training and very squishy times) Lvl 6: Shield I (Only for going into bf) Lvl 7: Poisoning I (Good for off screen damage) Lvl 8: Poisoning II (Take this or Save) If you don't take this, try and buy FS IV Lvl 9: Either take Freezing Trap I or Save (Try and buy Firebolt II) Lvl 10: Firebolt I (Obvious) Lvl 11: Teleport I (Escaping squishy situations or following your prey) Like all classes, take as many skill as possible and if nessacary and you find that you aren't using your class to its best abilities you can always use oblivion potions. TRAINING: Probably the most dreaded part about TWOM. I can tell you from experience, BF 1 campers are the easiest campers. EVER. You level up to lvl 11, then +5 all of your armor and your done. Most of your training, you would train at Woody Weedy/Wordy forest and Mushroom Marshland. Most of the monsters that you would kill are: * Kooii * Leaf Boar and Angry Leaf Boar * Poisonous Mushroom and Poisonous-Spider * Swamp Boar Equips: All of your classes have very different equips but most of them are very similar in that you build as much on armor and attack as possible. And the easiest way to do this is... ENCHANTING. Try and enchant everything to at least +4, but +5 is amazing. Leather armor for both Ranger and Warrior, but Mushroom Robe for Magician. +6 or +7 for weapons. Warrior Equips: Hat: +4 or +5 Woopa Scale Helm with as much STR as possible. Shield: +4 or +5 Round Shield with as much fire resist as possible. Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian's Ring. The chances of that are slim. A more tankier build includes an Ancient Ring. Necklace: Dark Skull with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Sturdy Leather Armor with as much health as possible Boots: +5 Boots of Speed 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Harder to obtain) Belt: Madgar's Belt Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Cloak of Health. Definitely try and get a COW if you are rich enough, as the small deadly strike is amazing. (Cloak of Will) Gloves: Leather Gloves +5 IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU AT LEAST +5 EVERY OF YOUR ARMOR. If you want to be a really good tank. Use STR enchants and HP enchants for most of your armor. Weapon: A Canine Tooth of Madness is the BEST weapon any BF 1 camper can get. Attempt to get one with a blue name as these ones are a tons better, or just get a regular one. ENCHANT it to +6 or +7 depending on the risks you're willing to take. Or +8. These swords have great speed and do great attacks. The best thing is that to enchant you use Wep D instead of Wep C. Tons cheaper. :D Ranger Equips: Hat: +4 or +5 Hair Feather with AT LEAST 2 crit. No questions asked. Shield: N/A Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian's Ring. The chances of that are slim. For a slightly tankier build with more health, Ring of Ancient it up!!! Necklace: Dark Skull with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Sturdy Leather Armor with as much health as possible Boots: +5 Boots of Speed 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Slightly Harder) Belt: Madgar's Belt Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Health Cloak... if you are rich enough. Buy a COW. Cloak of Will, the extra deadly strike is a beauty. Gloves: Leather Gloves +5 Weapon: Longbow: As much Hitrate as POSSIBLE :P I can tell you from experience that hitrate above 4 is pretty expensive. At least hit 4, all of my bows are hit 5, but I am still searching for Hit 6 or Hit 7. +7 or +8 this and you will be deadly. Mage Equips: Hat: Magician Hat with at least 2 INT Shield: N/A Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian Ring. The chances of that are slim. Again, an ARing is pretty nice as mages have a tiny bit of hp. Necklace: Dark Skull with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Mushroom Robe (Kinda Rare) Boots: +5 Boots of Speed 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Slightly Harder) Belt: Madgar's Belt Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Health Cloak COW!!!!!!!! Gloves: Leather gloves Weapon: Oak Tree Staff. +8 try and get INT 4 + BF Camping The three easy steps to earning fame, stars, and carrying your faction. *1. Depending on your class, position yourself so that you can not only get the best out of every opponent, but also avoid getting yourself killed. So, if your a warrior, lead the charge, but make sure not to go too far ahead as that will get you killed fast. If you're a ranger, try and stay in mid, or if BF only has rangers, lead but make sure a mage is covering you. Mages, are mainly for helping support, but if you build as an attack mage, or hybrid, try and stay with the rangers. Try and stay all together, because this almost always works. So basically, when you stay together, you have warriors up front, getting hit, and mages locking them, while rangers are slowly picking them off. Let me tell you, ten rangers killing one person is a lot better and more efficient than one. :: Ex: {w} = warrior {r} = ranger and {m} = mage :: {w r w w w} :: ''{r r r r w r w} Usually something like this really works. '' :: ''{m r m r m} '' *2. Never be too aggressive. Being aggressive usually leads to death, and sometimes can change the course of a battlefield. An example of this is, trying to finish up a kill when you know you shouldn't basically, your chasing someone with low health into siras base, where you get ganged, they push and you guys lose lots of ground. Don't be aggressive, and make sure to stay together. *3. Always listen to one or two people. Usually you have natural born leaders, who try and lead battlefield. Usually they are pretty experienced or know what they're talking about. Like me, I've read Sun Tzu's Art of War, and I don't mean to brag, but I know quite a bit. When they say stay, they mean stay because there is always some sort of advantage to it. When they say push, you push because either your enemy's are weak, or you need some extra ground. *4. I said 3, but this one really isn't a core rule. Always. Always. Always. Always. Make sure that you are with someone else before you charge. I always see one or two noobs who run up just to get squashed. Category:Ranger Category:Warrior Category:Magician Category:Swords Category:Staff Category:Skills Category:Warrior Skill Book Category:Ranger Skill Book Category:Mages Category:Warrior Training Guide Category:Weapon Category:Armor Category:Warrior armor Category:Magician Armor Category:Ranger Armor Category:Ranger Weapon Category:Magician Weapon Category:Warrior Weapon Category:Warrior Hats Category:Guide:Warrior Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Ranger Hats Category:Mage hat Category:Mage Gear Category:Guide:Magician Category:Guide Category:Sub-Weapon Category:Skill Category:Mage hats Category:Magician Skill Book